USS George Hammond (NCC-76325)
"My next position is to take command of our new Daedalus-class ship. ...We're renaming it the George Hammond. :: — Samantha Carter The USS George Hammond (NCC-76325) formerly known as the USS Phoenix, sometimes referred to as the Hammond, was a ''Daedalus''-class warship in the 24th century. The Hammond was completed in 2384, and a member of the Second Tactical Wing. Placed under the command of Brigadier General Samantha Carter in 2384. The ship is named in honor of the legendary George S. Hammond, George S. Hammond died of a heart attack sometime in 2383. History The Hammond was active in 2384 and renamed from the Phoenix when Samantha Carter took command. Three years after the battle of Icarus base, the planet was attacked again by the Lucian Alliance and the Hammond helped defend the planet, beaming up any personnel they could, when they detected more Lucian Alliance warships, they escaped into warp and back to Starbase Atlantis. The George Hammond has a yellow 3-dimensional tactical map located at the back of the bridge. The ship was originally to be named the Phoenix, however after George S. Hammond died of a heart attack the ship was renamed in honor of him. Battle of P4X-351 In 2384, the George Hammond's first mission was to intercept a Romulan ''Valdore''-class warbird, the Romulans were attacking the Federation starship [[USS Intrepid (NCC-724656-A)|USS Intrepid-A]] in orbit of P4X-351. The George Hammond dropped out of warp and the Intrepid was attacking a Romulan Valdore class warbird. The Intrepid was able to fight off the Valdore class warbird, giving the George Hammond time to fire quantum phasers and disabled the warbird's weapons. Saving the ''Intrepid'' from the Romulans. Later the Hammond towed the Intrepid back to Deep Space 9 using a tractor beam. Second Battle of Icarus Base When Icarus Base soon after came under attack by three Lucian Alliance Ha'taks, the George Hammond, which was still in orbit at the time, intercepted the weapons fire from the enemy fleet and used phasers to repel the attacking force. However, numerous smaller craft, including Death Gliders and a Troop transport, were able to escape the battle and descend onto the planet's surface. To deal with these craft, F-302s were launched from the Hammond led by Captain Typhuss James Kira, which accompanied the F-302s stationed at Icarus Base. While the Hammond's shields were able to protect the ship against the onslaught, the Hammond still incurred moderate damage. When they detected more Lucian Alliance warships, the Hammond recalled all fighters, they were forced to retreat before two F-302 fighter-interceptor's could be safely dock with the Hammond and the two F-302's were destroyed along with the pilots on board who were killed in the attack and retreated into warp and back to Starbase Atlantis. Soon after the engagement's conclusion, General Samantha Carter informed O'Neill about the battle and the unknown status about Icarus Base's personnel, who had escaped to a Federation Galaxy class starship during the base's evacuation. During the attack and evacuation of Icarus Base, bunker-shielding technology inhibited the Hammond's ability to beam personnel off of the planet. Five hours after the battle the Hammond and the [[USS Intrepid (NCC-724656-A)|USS Intrepid-A]] returned to Kaleb II and found no Alliance forces near the planet and they found the missing Icarus Base personnel aboard a ''Galaxy'' class starship. Lucian Alliance invasion of Destiny Later in 2384, the Hammond was in orbit of Earth when Dr. Nicholas Rush went undercover as Colonel David Telford in an attempt to infiltrate the Lucian Alliance using the Ancient Long-range communication stones. However, when his cover was blown and he was captured by Alliance commander Kiva, the Hammond was unable to beam Rush out of the area due to a jamming device. Sometime later, the Hammond was sent to the Lucian Alliance outpost (having gained the location from Telford) to stop the Alliance forces from taking Destiny, a task which they forced Rush to help them accomplish. After dropping out of warp, the George Hammond scanned the planet and discovered that it had a Naquadria core similar to that of the planet Kaleb II, on which Icarus Base resided. After discovering that jamming devices were once again being utilized by the Lucian Alliance in their outpost on the planet's surface, a wave of F-302s were launched as to allow for an assault by ground forces to capture the Alliance forces and save Rush. However, in response to the F-302 attack, Kiva ordered her troops to invade Destiny. After several minutes, as the planet's core became unstable, the entire planet exploded. Barely managing to escape the blast, the Hammond was forced to retreat into warp, but not before recalling all fighters back from the surface. However, the crew of the Hammond was forced to leave two F-302s behind lest the Hammond itself be destroyed in the explosion as well. Battle of Kaleb IV In 2385 the Hammond fought in the final battle of the war with the Xindi, the Battle of Kaleb IV. Having tried to end the war two years ago in 2383 which the war went on after that but this time the war was over in obrit of Kaleb IV. Battle of Capella IV In 2387 the Hammond fought in the Battle of Capella IV against the the Narada, a rouge Romulan mining vessel commanded by Nero, and two ''Valdore'' class warbirds, after the destruction of Romulus by the supernova of the Hobus star. Commanding officers *Brigadier General Samantha Carter (2384-present) First officers *Major Tyrone Franklin (2384-present) Known crew *Brigadier General Samantha Carter - Commanding officer *Major Tyrone Franklin - First officer *Major Kevin Marks - Pilot and tactical officer *Captain Dave Kleinman - Ship navigator *Captain Pat Meyers - Ship navigator (in an alternate timeline on the Phoenix) Specifications As the Phoenix was the first BC-304 to be produced after the Federation was gifted the entire knowledge of the Asgard , it received several upgrades not present on other 304s. As such, the Phoenix featured an Asgard terminal on the bridge in place of a star map, as well as a room similar to the Asgard computer core room on board the Odyssey. These features, however, are not present on the Hammond in the current timeline. Alternate timeline ]] In an alternate timeline, the Phoenix was the sixth Daedalus-class warship produced by the Federation, given to General Carter to support the Atlantis Expedition during and after the war with the Klingon Empire in the 25th century. The ship was rushed into service and many of the systems weren't fully operational. Many of the expedition members worked day and night to get the ship in working order. Once the new ship was ready, General Carter took command and flew the ship supported in an attempt to destroy the Klingon fleet and save human populations on planets throughout the Alpha Quadrant. Using guerrilla warfare tactics, Carter succeeded in destroying many Klingon ships by emerging from warp unleashing a volley of beam weapon attacks and fleeing back into warp. Fortunately, the Klingon fleet had sustained substantial losses. Major campaigns *Battle of P4X-351 (first mission, 2384) *Second Battle of Icarus Base (second mission, 2384) *prelude to Lucian Alliance invasion of Destiny (third mission, 2384) *Battle of Kaleb IV (fourth mission, 2385) *Battle of Capella IV (fifth mission, 2387) *Battle of the Phoenix (alternate timeline) Category:Daedalus class starships Category:Federation starships